114 Apocalipsis
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Las escrituras lo predicen, en algún momento los cielos y las tierras se abrirán para dar paso a los cuatro jinetes que acabarán con la humanidad, ¿podrán nuestros héroes hacerles frente? ¿Cuál será el destino de la humanidad después de esto?


Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Este relato es para el concurso especial de "Dragon Ball Fan Fics". Mi consigna era escribir un relato con los personajes Goten y Karim, el tema era Apocalipsis y la frase era: "¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¡No lo entiendo!" O al revés, no lo recuerdo al momento de la publicación, pero cuando lo escribí lo hice bien, lo juro xDDD

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Apocalipsis**

El horror comenzó casi de inmediato, fue tan repentino como la teletransportación de Goku, pero mucho más macabro. Se encontraban todos como en un día normal; algunos entrenaban, otros paseaban por el parque con sus familias, o descansaban en casa, los más afortunados dormían y murieron cobijados por la insensibilidad del sueño. Todos los demás sufrieron de muertes terribles.

Por la tarde, cerca del medio día, en todo el mundo se escucharon unas trompetas que retumbaban entre las nubes, no hubo oscuridad ni fenómenos meteorológicos extraños a la temporada, sólo las trompetas que anunciaron, sin que nadie lo supiera, la llegada de cuatro jinetes que galoparían a toda prisa por la tierra, llevando consigo la peste, la enfermedad, el caos y la muerte. Nadie estaba preparado para algo así. Desde distintos puntos del planeta, las personas vieron cómo el cielo se abría, pero no me refiero a las nubes separándose, o que la atmósfera tuviera un hoyo por donde los rayos cósmicos penetraran hasta la superficie, era algo completamente diferente.

En algunas grabaciones de celular, las últimas de la historia, se podía ver cómo las nubes se apartaban, y después una luz aparecía en el azul del cielo, pero sin tocarlo. La sensación que eso producía era la de ver una tarjeta con holograma, el 3D llevado a un plano en 2D que no termina por convencerte por lo real que se ve. La luz brillaba con tonos de arcoíris muy tenues, bailaban alrededor de la fisura que se estaba creando en el azul del cielo. La luz se convirtió en una herida, a la altura de las nubes, pero que parecía estar en el azul. La herida se abrió y por ella manó un líquido oscuro, como si la realidad sangrara por esa herida creada a partir de la nada. Cuando tuvo la amplitud suficiente, por ella apareció el primero de los jinetes.

El caballo blanco era hermoso, de fantasía. Las primeras impresiones fueron las de pensar que se trataba de un Pegaso, una criatura mitológica con una belleza inalcanzable y demasiado sobre cogedora. La crin del animal lanzaba pequeños destellos plateados, poseedores de una frialdad perturbadora. Sus ojos rojos sobresalían como pozos malignos llenos de aterradoras criaturas que se arrastraban en un mar lechoso y nauseabundo. De sus fosas nasales escapaban nubecillas de humo y azufre. El jinete montado sobre él vestía una armadura dorada, inmaculada como Maria. En una mano sostenía un arco y en su cabeza una corona llena de gemas preciosas. Su nombre era Victoria, de esa otra dimensión salió vencedor y salió para vencer, nadie en este mundo podría derrotarlo, ni hacerle frente, su destino era ganar siempre y no había forma de oponerse a los designios de una fuerza tan poderosa como el destino.

De la segunda fractura en la realidad, una herida que se abrió en la tierra, salió un caballo tan carmín como la sangre. A pesar del color de su pelaje, el animal era una bestia hermosa, cautivadora de las miradas de los pobres diablos que se cruzaron en su camino, entre ellos, Mister Satan y su compañero Boo. Los ojos del caballo rojo refulgían con una negrura que convocaba a la locura, a la depravación y lo más insensible de la naturaleza humana. En esos ojos negros existía un abismo lleno de odio y violencia. El jinete sobre este caballo carmín poseía una mirada implacable, indiferente y arrogante. Su armadura oscura y sucia estaba manchada con la sangre de los que se mataban a su paso, su nombre era Guerra y tenía el poder de arrancar la paz de cualquier lugar a donde fuera. En las personas a su alrededor, al ver la gran espada en su siniestra, les nacía un odio desmedido en los corazones hacia sus prójimos, quien quiera que estuviera cerca. La tolerancia era nula y sólo el instinto asesino los poseía.

Al verlo pasar delante de ellos, Satan y Boo intercambiaron una mirada cargada de asombro, luego, sus ojos se inundaron de esa negrura violenta. Los años de amistad terminaron en ese momento y el primero en moverse fue Satan, quien hasta ese momento, no había conocido semejante necesidad de destrucción. Boo, quien había sido creado con el único propósito de destruir, controló un poco más esa sensación, hasta que el puño de Satan le golpeó el cachete regordete.

Satan murió antes de darse cuenta por la furia destructora de su amigo. El puño enguantado de Boo le destruyó el rostro de un solo golpe. El amarillo de su guante se tiñó de rojo y algunas gotas de sangre le salpicaron el rostro. Un par de desconocidos le saltaron a la espalda, tratando de derrotarlo, pero él era Boo, un demonio creado en los confines de la galaxia y un par de humanos debiluchos no eran problema para él.

El amarillo de sus guantes se perdió debajo del carmín poco a poco, hasta quedar oculto debajo de la sangre.

Esos no fueron los únicos jinetes, el tercero abrió la realidad desde un edificio. El caballo negro estremecía con su sola presencia, el vahó de su aliento era una nube tóxica que hacía que la vegetación cercana se pudriera en el acto. Su cercanía olía a desesperación y provocaba dolores en el estómago. Las personas bajaban de peso en el acto hasta quedar convertidos en esqueletos con piel. El jinete, de armadura oxidada, llevaba en la mano Surda una balanza, y era injusto con todos. Las cadavéricas personas quedaban sometidas a su paso, con los ojos hundidos y las bocas secas, abiertas en un lamento que sólo se veía en las zonas más pobres del mundo, donde los niños se morían de hambre y las moscas eran las únicas que podían alimentarse bien gracias a los cadáveres esqueléticos.

Estos tres jinetes asolaron la tierra, llevando la destrucción y la desesperanza a todas partes, creando la discordia entre los humanos y haciendo que se mataran los unos a los otros, hasta que los sucesos fueron descubiertos por Kaioh-Sama. De inmediato, se puso en contacto con Goku y lo puso al tanto de la situación. Dende, desde el Templo Sagrado, informó a Piccolo de lo que sucedía. Los Guerreros Z se reunieron de inmediato y juntos fueron hacia el tercero de los jinetes. Soportar la presencia de Hambre fue difícil en principio para los guerreros, de inmediato cayeron todos a sus pies, sometidos por la falta de energía que el hambre provocaba. Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks y Vegeta fueron salvados por Krillin, quien llegó con un saquito lleno de Semillas del Ermitaño. Explicó rápidamente que había estado con el Maestro Karim por órdenes de Dende, y con él había dejado a los niños; Goten y Marron.

Una semilla para cada uno bastó para librarlos del poder de Hambre. De momento pudieron hacerle frente, e incluso llegaron a ponerla en graves aprietos, el poder de los guerreros fue suficiente para evitar que más personas cayeran bajo su implacable influencia.

—Tengo que ir a ayudarlos, ¡incluso Trunks está allá con ellos! —dijo Goten, sintiéndose inútil, incapaz de hacer nada por ayudar a sus amigos, hermano y padre.

—¡Espera, Goten, tú debes permanecer aquí! —lo detuvo Yajirobe, temblando de terror e incertidumbre—, ¿qué pasará si los enemigos vienen aquí? ¿Quién va a protegernos?

La mirada inocente de Marron lo interrogó en silencio, ¿no era él uno de los guerreros poderosos de la Tierra?

—Si los demás son derrotados, nadie podrá ayudarnos. —Replicó Goten, con los puños y los párpados apretados, la sensación de estar atado a ese lugar era demasiado para él, no quería quedarse ahí, pero de cierta forma Yajirobe tenía razón, si se iba, quién cuidaría de Marron.

—Ven, Goten, quiero mostrarte algo —dijo, desde las escaleras el Maestro Karim, quien lucía tranquilo, ocultando su temor e impotencia debajo de su pelaje blanco—, quédate aquí un momento con la niña, Yajirobe.

Le indicó a su compañero de años y bajó seguido de Goten al interior de su hogar. Se acercaron a las vasijas del tiempo y abrió la del presente.

—Aquí podemos ver cómo está la situación en cualquier punto, creo que necesitas verlo para que te des cuenta de que mucho no podemos hacer por ellos, sólo nos resta esperar a que tu papá y los demás sean capaces de solucionar la situación.

Goten, como muchos años antes su padre había hecho, echó un vistazo al interior de la vasija llena de agua y pudo ver lo que pasaba en el mundo. Las imágenes delante de él eran terribles, podía ver cómo las personas se había vuelto completamente locas y se atacaban unas a otras con una furia desmesurada. La ciudad en la que estaban parecía un campo de batalla, se atacaban entre todos, golpeándose con lo que encontraban o con los puños. La ciudad estaba en llamas, los automóviles pasaban arrollando a los que iban a pie. Goten pudo ver a uno que había atrapado a una mujer contra un edificio, el conductor echaba hacia atrás el auto sólo para embestirla una y otra vez. Alguien más acudió, pero no al rescate de la mujer. Un hombre mayor, de cincuenta años más o menos, tenía una escopeta en las manos, se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor y disparó a quema ropa. La mujer, atrapada entre el auto y el edificio, estiró una garra hacia el hombre de la escopeta, éste saltó al capó y golpeó a la mujer con la culata de su arma hasta que ésta no se movió más.

Goten apartó la mirada.

—¡No lo entiendo!, ¿qué pasa con todos?

—Es la influencia de los jinetes —explicó el maestro, mientras cerraba la vasija—. En un libro muy antiguo se habla de ellos. Sin embargo, lo más preocupante es que no son tres, en estas escrituras se menciona a cuatro jinetes, el último es el peor de ellos. Me preocupa que no haya aparecido aún.

—¿Dice si hay alguna forma de detenerlos?

—No hay forma de detenerlos —comentó el maestro con pesar—. El primero de ellos, el del caballo blanco se llama Victoria, está destinado a salir victorioso contra cualquier oponente. Creo que los otros dos podrían ser derrotados, siempre y cuando éste no se una a la batalla.

Goten consideró las palabras del maestro y agregó, después de un momento:

—¿Qué pasa con el cuarto jinete?

Karim no respondió de inmediato. Dio media vuelta y se acercó a una de las ventanas, contempló el mundo de afuera y a lo lejos se vio una explosión demasiado grande. La onda expansiva de la explosión meció los árboles y hasta ellos llegó sólo como una leve brisa de verano.

—El último de ellos es la Muerte —dijo Karim, contemplando las aves que alzaban el vuelo para huir de cualquier amenaza que hubiese ahí cerca—. Seguido por Hades, tiene el poder sobre la cuarta parte de la Tierra y reclamará las almas de quienes él quiera, con enfermedad, con la espada y con criaturas salidas de pesadillas y los recovecos más oscuros del mundo. Si él y Victoria se unen…dudo mucho que se conforme con la cuarta parte de la Tierra.

—¡Debemos hacer algo! —chilló Goten.

—No podemos…

Las palabras de Karin fueron silenciadas por los gritos de horror de Marron y Yajirobe. De inmediato, Karim y Goten subieron las escaleras a toda prisa. Ahí, flotando en el cielo que rodeaba el La torre Karim, se encontraba el cuarto jinete, montado en su caballo bayo, con una espada reluciente de color plateado. El caballo era hermoso, la tonalidad de su pelaje brillaba con la suavidad del mejor anuncio de shampoo. El jinete, ataviado con una túnica negra larga y roída, carecía de rostro y debajo de la capucha sólo había una negrura inescrutable. Dentro de ella había un par de chispas casi imperceptibles. Delante de ellos estaba la Muerte. Yajirobe temblaba de pies a cabeza y la pequeña en sus brazos miraba al jinete con curiosidad. El encapuchado giró la mirada hacia ella y en un instante la pequeña dejó de respirar. Yajirobe, muerto de miedo, soltó el cadáver de la pequeña y se alejó de ella como si estuviera apestada. Goten lo odió un poco por eso y encaró con furia al jinete.

—¡Espera, Goten! —gritó el maestro Karim, sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

Goten, en medio de su carrera, se convirtió en súper saiyan y atacó de frente a la Muerte. Ésta desapareció y se colocó detrás de Yajirobe, quien sintió las paras del caballo detrás de él y giró la cabeza lentamente, como si su cuello fuera un mecanismo oxidado y viejo. Los ojos desorbitados por el terror y el sudor recorriéndole las sienes. Un movimiento limpio e indoloro de la espada bastó para separar la cabeza del gordo de su cuerpo. La cabeza rodó con una expresión de absurdo asombro y el cuerpo se desplomó con un sonido sordo, mientras la sangre comenzó a manar descontrolada, creando un charco alrededor del cuerpo.

—¡Yajirobe! —aulló el maestro Karim, al ver a su amigo decapitado en el suelo de su torre. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y el dolor de su corazón se hizo intenso. Yajirobe, aunque molesto, se había convertido en su mejor amigo, en la única compañía que tenía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo en esa torre solitaria. Verlo muerto a los pies de un caballo invencible le estrujaba el corazón y los recuerdos de momentos felices a su lado pasaron delante de sus ojos. El nudo en la garganta le imposibilitó el respirar y ese dolor engendró una furia que no fue capaz de controlar.

Se arrojó contra la Muerte en un intento por vengar a su amigo. Golpeó al jinete con su bastó y éste bloqueó el ataque con la espada. La Muerte estiró una mano huesuda, cerúlea y gélida para sujetar al pequeño maestro del cuello, presionándolo fuertemente, cortándole la respiración y arrancando de su pequeño cuerpo todo ímpetu y búsqueda de venganza.

Goten, movido más por la furia que por convicción, golpeó a la muerte en el rostro, haciendo que ésta cayera del caballo hacia atrás. El animal lanzó un relincho por el movimiento brusco y se alejó un poco del lugar, galopando con movimientos gráciles y maravillosos. Goten se ocupó del maestro, le preguntó si se encontraba bien y le ayudó a incorporarse. El maestro Karim tosió un poco, se aclaró la garganta y le dije que estaba bien.

Mintió.

El tacto frío de la Muerte le había mostrado un lugar oscuro, un lugar lejos de esa realidad a la que pertenecía y a la que había evadido por más de ochocientos años. La Muerte le había mostrado que entre más tiempo se mantenía alejado de ese lugar, al que por supuesto pertenecía, peor se ponía, su ausencia creaba una oscuridad cada vez mayor y tenebrosa. Mientras la Muerte lo sujetaba del cuello, Karim se había sentido en ese lugar despojado de toda luz y esperanza, su espíritu ahora estaba agrietado y no sabía si alguna vez podría volver a ser como antes.

La Muerte posó sus dos manos cadavéricas en el suelo y éste se manchó de moho, del paso del tiempo y las grietas de los siglos en un instante. La capucha había caído a un costado y el rostro de la pálida presencia en el lugar había quedado al descubierto. Cuando se giró a mirar a Goten y al maestro Karim, ellos dos contemplaron los ojos desnudos de una presencia que los superaba por eones.

La ruptura de Karim de unos momentos antes se hizo abismal, al ver el rostro de la Muerte sintió que la realidad lo sobrepasaba y perdía el conocimiento y la sensación de ser él mismo repetidas veces. Su consciencia se marchó a un plano diferente de esta realidad, huyó del universo, visitó otros, cayó en abismos negros llenos de pesadillas y salió de nuevo sólo para hundirse en un mar psíquico lleno de miedo y cosas desconocidas más allá de su raciocinio.

Goten la tuvo peor, al ser un niño la realidad era mucho más frágil y la imaginación de su edad le trajo cosas perturbadoras mucho más oscuras y depravadas que las de Karim. Los rostros desfigurados y el dolor de sus familiares fueron la mayor de las torturas. Pudo ver cómo su hermano y su padre se atacaban a mordidas de la misma forma demencial que el hombre del auto y el de la escopeta se mataban. Vio el cadáver de su madre tirado entre la batalla de Goku y Gohan. Vio cómo su madre muerta se alzaba desde el otro mundo para acabar con la vida de su hermano y cómo éste se levantaba para atacar a su padre. La escena se repitió cientos de veces en un segundo y su cerebro estuvo a punto de colapsar.

Los dos se habían quedado estáticos mirando el rostro de la Muerte, hasta que se lo cubrió con la negrura de la capucha y ellos dos salieron del trance en el que habían caído por su atrevimiento. El cerebro les dolía, aunque eso fuera imposible, las imágenes de muerte y destrucción y locura les había hecho una herida demasiado profunda, una que no olvidarían fácilmente. La muerte se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

—Lo que acaban de ver —les habló con una voz sepulcral, fría e indiferente—, no es ni la mitad de los horrores que puedo traer al mundo. Mi poder va más allá de su comprensión y si me uno a mis hermanos el universo puede colapsar, sin que nada ni nadie pueda hacer algo para evitarlo. Bills incluso sabe de nuestra presencia aquí y no se atreve a acercarse, esperará en su palacio a que hagamos lo que nos place, hasta que estemos satisfechos y nos vayamos, sólo entonces dejará de temblar detrás del ángel que lo protege. Lo mismo deberían hacer ustedes dos, el horror no durará demasiado, será intenso y muchos creerán que es el fin del mundo, pero terminará pronto, y entonces nos iremos. Opónganse al destino y sus vidas y muertes serán mucho más terribles de lo que puedan imaginar.

Goten y Karim permanecieron vencidos en el suelo, sin fuerzas ni pensamientos para moverse. Mientras la muerte subía a su corcel, los dos que quedaban en el lugar trataban de recomponerse. La Muerte los miró un instante más, tenía seguro que ninguno de los dos trataría de detenerla, a ellos dos les perdonaría la vida, su existencia sería mucho más tormentosa que la muerte. Se marchó del lugar, seguida por la presencia de Hades, un ser mucho peor que ella, despiadado y cruel, pero que en esta ocasión había permanecido oculto y callado. A él le gustaban las masas, los gritos y la desesperación de mucha gente.

Cuando el apocalipsis terminó, los Guerreros Z habían muerto, Victoria había acudido al lugar junto con guerra y se habían masacrado entre compañeros, mientras los jinetes los miraban divertidos. Dende se preparó para bajar al mundo y buscar las Esferas del Dragón, invocaría a Bills con ellas y le pediría un deseo a la Súper Esferas, sólo con el poder de esas otras Esferas lograrían curar las heridas de Goten y la humanidad. Y aunque le hicieran olvidar lo sucedido, en el alma del pequeño quedaría una cicatriz que no lograría sanar nunca y la oscuridad de las noches sin luna traería a su mente imágenes terribles, en las que sus padres se alimentaban de su hermano medio vivo.

* * *

 _1716hrs  
_ _02/10/11_

 _Qué tal, eh? Espero que les haya gustado y que les haya dado mucho miedo, la verdad que Goten y Karim no me funcionan juntos, no demasiado, pero pues... creo que he hecho parejas mucho más CRACK que esto. Deseenme suerte!_

 _Por cierto...cuando busqué de los jinetes, yo estaba seguro de que existía uno de enfermedad y otro de hambre, no obstante, me apareció uno de La Victoria, no estoy seguro de si en las escrituras aparece de verdad, pero me pareció que con él aseguraba la destrucción de los guerreros Z y, que no haya posibilidad de que puedan derrotarlo, me pareció algo mucho más aterrador, porque lo único que nuestros héroes podían hacer, era esperar a que todo terminara._

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»**_


End file.
